God of yesterday (on hiatus)
by Hebiaczek
Summary: There are many shrines scattered around the world. And not many wonder what happens to the long forgotten gods... And what would happen if one of them woke up form it's slumber? After a long day Shinichi stumbles on something that his logical mind can't explain. And now it seems he has a supernatural client who is in need for his help.
1. An impossible meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own MK or DC, or any other manga/anime to be exact. I just like to let my imagination run loose :D

 **This story is the work of mine and madelita :D**

 **Special thanks to Sin-Shira who helped me a bit with it too :D**

 **It's just a little story made to be funny and cute. Started writing this as a relief from kinda heavy atmosphere of my main work, so I'll be updating this less often ;) Hope you'll like it nonetheless :)**

 **So without further delay**

 _ **Please enjoy and review! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: An impossible meeting**

* * *

The human world changes so fast, it's just a blink of an eye for some. And today the gods of yesterday are long forgotten. Kinti was a small, but very old village. Unfortunately over the years the stream, that flowed nearby, changed into a river and recently it started changing its course dramatically. Authorities decided that the best solution would be to move the whole village, since saving it would cost too much. Not many spared a thought for an old shrine. It's been decades now since people experienced its god's wrath.

The shrine held a priceless statue holding a perfectly round, blue gem. There once was a story about the jewel, but by now people only remembered that it told about something sinister and that's why it should always be held in the god's possession, so he would keep it sealed. But it's human nature to bury the scary parts and build up more fascinating ones. And now the belief that the gem would bring wealth, happiness and youth to its owner was stronger than the sinister shadow.

The shrine was supposed to be moved with the village, but this world is ruled by money and power, and recently a museum in Tokyo was looking for a new attraction. And so it happened that a custodian from it heard about the statue and the tale connected to it. He decided it would be a nice addition to the new cultural exhibition. It wasn't hard for him to bribe the workers responsible for moving the shrine to 'misplace' an old, white stone. And that's how the statue ended up in a truck driving to Tokyo.

* * *

He slept well, although he wouldn't mind a few more years… He was still tired of all the work he has done. And nobody could say he didn't earn his rest! But why was the world jumping around so much now? And what's with the racket? He grumped annoyed and tried to get up, but he couldn't. He opened his eyes, but it was dark around. That made him even more annoyed. It seemed he had to teach those ungrateful peasants a lesson! There was a small burst of blue light in the back of the truck and the rope was burned through. He left only a small flame hovering above the tip of his tail. He looked around in confusion. There were multiple wooden boxes around him and the floor was rocking. He hummed, figuring they were on some sort of a wagon. Did the villagers decide to move? He scratched behind his ear. Oh well, he'll just have to ask them later. Still they could have woken him up in a more pleasant way. It was worse that there was no tribute around and he was hungry. He huffed with even more annoyance.

"I'll look around dad. Be right back!" He chirped towards the statue he emerged from.

Hopping around, he started investigating his surroundings, looking for an exit. He was wondering how he should punish his followers when he put his paws on a tarpaulin. It burst open under his weight. Startled he fell out of the riding truck, falling on a hard, dark ground and saw a monster with brightly glowing eyes moving right at him! With a shocked yelp he jumped to the side, just to notice more of those monsters! What in the world happened while he slept?! Was there another war and demons won it? While he was running, he lost his flame and managed to hide in a dark defile. Its walls were made of grey perfectly vertical rock. Ground under his feet was grey as well. He took a peek out of the corner and saw the monsters that attacked him earlier, running there and back on the black ground. They didn't seem to notice him, so he exhaled with relief, only to gasp, remembering something. His dad! They got separated! This was bad… so bad…

* * *

Shinichi was on his way home, cutting his way through an alley. He was tired. Right after school he stumbled on yet another murder scene and had to solve it. Of course, soon after he finished, he heard a cry for help and ended up chasing a pickpocket. He grumbled annoyed taking out a cereal bar when he heard a quiet whimper. He looked around and saw a frightened fox cub watching the street before him with huge eyes. He felt sorry for the small animal, so he crouched a few steps away from it, holding the bar towards it.

"Hi there little guy" Shinichi spoke with a soft voice, not willing to scare the poor creature any more "You're lost, huh? Hungry?" He waved the candy slowly, so the smell would reach the fox better. Absently he was wondering where it could have come from.

The animal snapped its head towards the human and blinked a few times. Shinichi saw its nose move as it was sniffing the food. Its round eyes had an odd, gently glowing, nearly violet color. The fox crooked its head with a puzzled expression. Can an animal have a facial expression? Shinichi wondered, as the cub approached him, clearly not scared at all. It sniffed the offered food once it was close enough. Then he sat on its hind legs, grabbing the bar with its forelegs. The teen's jaw dropped as he watched the fox consuming the candy with small bites, holding it with its paw like a human would.

"Mm~ That was good! Thank you human~!" It spoke with a childlike voice and Shinichi jerked backwards, falling on the ground.

"W-whaa -! And you can talk! H-how?!" He demanded watching the bizarre creature before him with wide eyes and his mind racing for a logical explanation.

"Well of course I can talk! Why would that be strange…" The fox crossed his forepaws on its chest and huffed annoyed "Wait a minute… You can understand me? That's great! You can be my seer." He cheered and started walking towards the teen on his hint legs.

"Wa-wait! What exactly are you? And what's a seer?" Shinichi backed off a bit, not sure what he should do. His mind was still unable to provide him with an answer the phenomena before his eyes.

"Well I'm a god of course. What else?" The fox rolled its eyes and grinned "And a seer is a human who takes care of me. But more importantly, tell me, why are there so many demon-wagons there?" He pointed to the street "Did we lose a war? Why you don't look enslaved then?" He crooked his head narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"God..? Aren't you a… kitsune..?" The teen blinked a few times eyeing the creature before him, figuring he must be just hallucinating for some reason.

The fox smirked and spoke with a mocking voice, waving its tail slowly "Oh? And what gave me away? The reddish fur, the ears, or the tail?"

Shinichi felt his eyebrow twitch. It was just great, his own imagination was mocking him. The water he drank after the case had to have something in it, probably some kind of an hallucinogen. Or a psychedelic drug… Or maybe somebody sprayed a gas like that on him, without him noticing it? The detective started wondering who could have a motive to put him in a state like this. Should he go to a hospital and get tested for drugs..? Probably not the best idea, since it could damage his career… Shinichi rubbed his temples and spared a look at the hallucination before him. He sighed. Maybe he was just seeing this because he lacked sleep? Yeah, that sounded reasonable. More than somebody drugging him at least.

With a sigh he got up, dusting off his pants, deciding it was high time to go to bed "Riiight. I'll be on my way. I should remember to sleep more…" He mumbled to himself. He decided he should look up in a book what it meant to have a dream about talking to a fox, once he woke up.

"Wait!" The fox jumped to him and grabbed his leg "Please… don't leave me… Tell me what is going on here. I'm… I lost my dad and the world is so strange now…" He looked away, ashamed by his own helplessness…

"Your dad?" Shinichi stopped and looked down at the cub. It didn't make sense… It was just a hallucination, he should leave it. But it looked so desperate… Maybe it was a child and his mind was just playing a trick on him, making him see a fox instead of a person? With a sigh he turned around and crouched again to be able to look the fox in its eyes "Please tell me I'm just imagining you being a fox…"

The animal huffed in annoyance. "Why would you say that? Is it your first time seeing a kitsune?" He crooked his head, clearly surprised.

Shinichi closed his eyes for a moment, catching his mind being drawn to all the stories he's ever heard about those mythical creatures. He recalled hearing a song about a kitsune before that day, sang by some children. Probably that caused this course of this phenomena now. He pinched his nose bridge "You can't be real. I know it. It is just some stupid dream I'm having now or a hallucination…"

"That's rude you know. You're not hallucinating. And I can bite you to prove it, if you want." The fox proposed flashing his sharp teeth.

"Um… sorry? And no thanks…" Shinichi winced ruffling his hair and sighed "Alright, I'll play along for now. So what happened to your dad?" It couldn't hurt to solve a case in his dreams, right? "And how does he look like?" He added warily, remembering something scary about the kitsune legends.

The fox sighed and lowered its gaze "I went to sleep with my dad when I finished all my work, and when I woke up, we were on a wagon of sorts. I freed myself from a rope that we were tied up with and fell out. Then I was attacked by those demon-wagons, but I managed to escape." He sighed again finishing his explanation and offered a proud smile to the human before him "Dad is the best! He is all white and shiny!" He said with pride, wagging his tail happily.

Shinichi felt a cold shiver through his body. He knew it was just a hallucination, but… if by any chance this was not a dream then… oh boy. "Ehm… Tell me little guy… Does your dad have nine tails?"

"How rude! Dad in not evil! He never was! He was always nice and good, and he was a hero during the war! He saved lots and lots of you guys back then, so you should be grateful! And I'm not 'little guy', human." He huffed in annoyance crossing his paws again.

Well, that was a relief. At least until the fox-dad notices his cub is missing and ends up on a rampage. It could end up as a catastrophe, if the stories had any truth in them… And considering he was now talking to a kitsune, it was a good guess they had. He raised his arms to calm down the creature before him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm very grateful to you and your dad. I didn't introduce myself either, right? Sorry, my name is Kudo Shinichi."

"Oh right… People use names like that…" He frowned pondering over that matter when a passing car beeped on the street.

The fur on his back bristled as he yelped with fear and the teen saw him get covered by white smoke. When it cleared, the fox was gone. He cursed under his breath and started looking around, calling for him.

"Hey, come out. You don't have to be scared! Those are cars! Machines made by human, not monsters! They are… ugh… a kind of self-powered wagons." As he was talking, he noticed a crate move by itself. He wanted to pick it up when eyes popped out from it. The crate blinked at him a couple of times, before it spoke with the fox's startled voice.

"Y-you're sure?"

Shinichi was staring at the object for a moment before he managed to recover "Why are you a box..?" This was getting more surreal with every minute.

The crate huffed and jumped. It made a flip and while doing so, it turned back into a grinning fox "Surprised?" As Shinichi gave a nod, the kitsune clapped its paws "Ah~! That gives me an idea~" He jumped towards the teen, and placed a clover on his head. There was a second puff of smoke and once it cleared, Shinichi's jaw fell to the floor. He was staring at… himself, with unruly hair. And the other him was naked… The fox-turned-human admired himself and hummed happily "Now the demons and their slaves won't recognize me~"

"Whaa-! You're me! And you're naked! Clothes! Get something on!" Shinichi hissed blushing and taking off his jacket to cover up his other self.

"Huh?" The fox crooked his head giving a puzzled expression "Oh yeah I remember… People are sensitive about stuff like that, right? Well sorry, it's new moon and even if it wasn't, it would be a bother to conjure something big as that. And you can call me Kaito. Some people gave me that name, so it should be fine." He grinned and looked at the other teen covering his lower parts.

"But I can't have you running around with my face naked! Change back!" He hissed, shooting looks around and trying to hide Kaito behind himself, from anyone who might be passing on the street.

The kitsune crossed his arms and huffed "No. I can't have people and demons seeing me as me and I like this form. And it will be easier to find my dad like this. I don't want him to be worried about me…" He added concerned.

Shinichi tried to calm down to find a way to convince the fox before he humiliated him. He blinked, noticing that the other teen's face wasn't as identical to his as he thought at first. It wasn't obvious, but the kitsune's face had more delicate features, his nose was bit longer and slimmer, and eyes were rounder, with indigo, instead of blue color. At least now they were not glowing anymore. The detective crooked his head, focused on observing the boy before him.

"W-what?" Kaito asked with distress, clapping his hand on his head for some reason.

"Um, sorry. I just noticed that you don't look exactly like me."

"Well excuse me…" The fox grimaced annoyed "Just give me a few nights and it will be perfect. It's hard, you know, to make a big form on a night like this."

"No, don't! I'd rather you don't take on my form at all! Please change back, I'll help you find your dad." He promised trying to convince the fox.

"You will?" Kaito asked hopefully, but threw a wary look at the street, backing out a bit "But…" He bit his lip.

Shinichi looked back at the passing cars behind him and sighed offering a comforting smile to the other teen "Hey… You said it yourself that I'm your seer, right? Just change back and I'll hide you under my jacket. I'll carry you to my house, we'll find some clothes for you there and think of something to help you." He huffed softly, remembering how eagerly the fox ate his cereal "And you must be hungry? I'll feed you once we're there. I won't let you get hurt. Just trust me on this…"

Kaito looked him in the eyes, like he was judging his sincerity. Finally he gave a small smile and a nod. There was again a puff of smoke and Shinichi saw he was a fox again, wrapped up in his jacket. The detective picked up his belongings and put it back on. He crouched then, leaving the zipper open enough for the kitsune to hide. His fur was soft and warm, smelling nice and sweet.

The fox wiggled a bit to find a comfy position. When he managed that, he looked up with his gently glowing eyes and whispered softly "Thank you".

Shinichi smiled warmly at that and got up carefully "Don't mention it" He whispered back and started heading home.

* * *

Was he really considering that this whole… case could be real? He felt the additional weight under his jacket and sighed. This was all so surreal… But in the end he decided to play along, so what could it hurt, to take it seriously? Walking through the streets with the cub hidden under his jacket, Shinichi started wondering where the elder kitsune could have been taken to and who did this in the first place. Maybe the zoo? An enormous white fox would probably make a nice addition, but then again it wasn't legal to catch wild animals like that without permission. Maybe some science project? No... that was all wrong. Kaito didn't say anything about a cage. Considering the cub ran away so easily, the one who did it probably had no idea what he was dealing with... Shinichi started wondering, if maybe a sleeping kitsune looked somehow different and didn't resemble a regular fox at all. That would explain a lot and could help in finding the elder one before he woke up. He would have to question Kaito about it, but he wasn't going to start talking to his jacket in the middle of a street. Another important question was when the white fox will wake up.

His thoughts trailed to the possible threat that a rampaging nine-tails was said to bring. He sincerely hoped those legends were highly exaggerated, but it was hard to rule out the possibility completely. He wondered if he shouldn't warn somebody about the probable danger. But then again... who would believe him? Maybe he could convince Kaito to prove before others who he was, but... He slightly opened the jacket and took a peek inside. His eyes met the gently glowing indigo ones, staring at him with interest. The rejected the idea. That could only put this little guy in danger and he couldn't honestly believe that nobody would hurt him if they knew. There could be those who would want to experiment on a phenomenal creature like him and there was no way Shinichi would allow that to happen. The kitsune was just a lost child and an intelligent being. Above all he trusted Shinichi and he wasn't going to disappoint him. In the end it wasn't Kaito's nor his father's fault that somebody kidnapped them.

It was strange how the little guy didn't know about cars. Shinichi wondered where he could have lived before. From what he said, it seemed that he was in contact with humans. But even most traditional rural areas these days had at least a few cars. Maybe he was from abroad? But he didn't seem to have any problem understanding or speaking Japanese. More so he was speaking it perfectly fine and fluently… Or maybe he was able to speak any language he heard? Shinichi didn't remember any references to that in legends he's read.

* * *

"We're home, you can come out now." Shinichi whispered, opening his jacket carefully to not drop the cub if he has fallen asleep.

Kaito proved that he was awake by jumping outside with a spin. In mid-air he turned into a human again and Shinichi closed the door fast, flipping the lights on. The kitsune flinched, taking a defensive stance when the shadows were gone and a blue flame appeared over his palm.

"Whoa there!" Shinichi raised his arms in an attempt to calm the fox down before he put something on fire "It's alright, no need to panic. You can put the flame down..."

Kaito blinked a few times and snorted in annoyance. He crossed his hands on his chest and the flame flew up hovering now above his head. To his surprise Shinichi noticed that there were fox ears sticking out on the other's teen head.

"Who's panicking? I was just surprised to see that you can do magic. It's not a common thing, you know..." After the explanation he seemed less nervous and started looking around curiously.

"Uhm... Kaito." Shinichi sighed, not sure where to start "First of all it's not magic, it's electricity and -"

"Ele... what?" The fox cut in with curiosity radiating from him and the flame made a loop over his head.

"Could you please put out the flame first and please don't use it inside. And -"

"Why?" The kitsune cut in again with perplexed expression. It seemed that he didn't understand the problem at all.

The teen huffed in annoyance. "Because it is dangerous. Secondly..."

"No it's not~!" Kaito laughed at him and the flame flew fast towards Shinichi who jerked back with a yelp.

The foxfire was moving fast and making impossible turns so it quickly managed to hit Shinichi's face. He closed his eyes on reflex, but nothing hurt him. In fact, he was feeling warm and secure. Warily, he opened his eyes, only to notice the flame was dancing on his hands without burning him. The detective admired it in awe for a moment and discovered that it was actually indigo, just like the fox's eyes. Kaito shook his head, smiling.

"You don't have to be scared. It won't burn anything unless I want it too." He snapped his fingers and the flame vanished "I'm hungry. Could we eat now?" He started looking around, probably in search for food.

Shinichi grabbed the naked teen, placing hands on his shoulders to get his attention "First, you need to get dressed."

"But I'm hungry! And it's not like there is anybody here… I don't want to put on any clothes…" He whined and slipped out of his grip.

"Oh no you don't!" Shinichi managed to catch his hand and pulled the turned-fox back.

He didn't expect the kitsune to be this light and since he used too much force, he made Kaito bump with himself. It seemed that the other teen didn't weight more than he did in his fox form.

"Huh? How come you're still so light? Didn't your mass change?" The detective asked in shock but didn't lessen his grip.

"Ouch... Why would it? I'm still me after all. And you're hurting me..." Kaito whined.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and started walking towards the stairs, pulling the stubborn fox with him. "No I'm not. Now come and get dressed. I'll feed you after this." He said, hoping that this would convince him.

"... You promise?" He asked carefully eyeing his tormentor.

"Yes. And by the way. Do your ears always stick out like that? I didn't notice it back in the alley..."

Kaito clapped his free hand on his head, flattening his ears "Ugh... no they don't. They sometimes pop out when I'm distracted..." He started willingly following the human with an abashed expression.

Shinichi hummed, watching the fox from the corner of his eye. The ears were gone now and it was more obvious to the detective why kitsune preferred such an unruly hair style. He let Kaito go once they entered his room and to his contentment he noticed that the fox didn't try to run. He twitched again, surprised when Shinichi turned the lights on and was now busy inspecting the switch. The detective smirked and started picking out clothes for the other teen, prepared for the lights to go off. It didn't take long for that to happen. Kaito gasped in amazement and flipped the switch again. Shinichi sighed tiredly when the fox started playing with the light, turning it on and off again a couple of times.

"Could you stop for a moment and get dressed?"

"It's not magic! What is it?" He asked, amused, clearly ignoring the plead.

"Get dressed. Then I'll feed you and answer any questions you might have." Shinichi stated with a strong voice, hoping to make the overjoyed fox obey.

Kaito grimaced and looked at the offered clothes. The detective placed them in his arms before he managed to get distracted again. The fox grumbled, annoyed, inspecting the material and sniffing it. Shinichi rolled his eyes at this view and decided to rush him.

"Well… put them on. You know how, don't you?"

"Of course I do…" Kaito mumbled, stretching the underwear in his hands "But I don't like them. They are ugly, they smell funny and I'm sure they will itch me if I put them on…" He whined and dropped the clothes, crossing his arms.

"Hey! Don't act like a brat and put them on. We'll find you something else tomorrow."

Hearing the insult made his ears pop out again and the fox laid them back, clearly annoyed. He threw Shinichi an evaluating glance and grinned.

"I have a better idea~…" He snapped his fingers and both teens got covered with smoke. When it cleared Shinichi noticed that now he was naked and Kaito was wearing his clothes. He was admiring them on himself with a pleased smile "Not really to my taste, but I'll manage…"

The detective wanted to say something, but closed his mouth and palmed his face. This imaginary fox was going to turn him crazy. Shinichi could only be glad that he didn't do this back in the alley. He definitely had to be wary around this guy…

And then they both heard a doorbell.

Kaito's ears pointed up, showing excitement "Oh~ What's that sound~?" And he jolted towards the stairs.

At reflex Shinichi wanted to follow to stop him, but then he remembered he was still naked, so he started hastily dressing up in the scattered clothes yelling "Kaito, your ears! And don't open the door!"

To his distress he only heard "Open the door? Alright~!"

Kaito pressed the door handle and smiled cheerfully at the guest "Oh~! Hello~ You look pretty~" The girl before him blushed, shocked but pleased to hear those words. She smiled in return, but stiffened as the teen leaned embracing her and burying his face in her hair "Mmm~ And you smell soooo good~…" He added with a dreamy voice.

Her cheeks were burning hot, as her brain tried to process what was happening "Shi-Shinichi?!" Her mouth managed to let out only a startled yelp calling out the name of a boy she thought was holding her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The detective shrieked pulling the fox away by his tail.

"Ouch! That hurt!" The kitsune yelled rubbing his behind as the tail vanished instantly when the teen let it go "Shin-chan, why did you do that?!" He demanded with a hurt expression.

The girl with eyes wide open looked between the two teens noticing the differences between them and recognizing that the one who just embraced her was not the one she thought it was. Her blush deepened even further "Shinichi! Who is that guy?!" She demanded pointing her finger on the imposter.

The detective smiled dryly, figuring he could not tell her the truth. At least not all of it. He huffed raising his arms to calm his friend down "I'm sorry Ran, calm down please. This guy was lost and I promised him to help and find his dad. His name is…" He cut himself remembering that the kitsune didn't give him any surname. He probably didn't have any. Shinichi's mind raced to find one and he remembered the clover he put on his forehead. Where did that go anyway? "Kuroba. His name is Kuroba Kaito."

The fox smiled gently at the confused female and conjured a flower "I'm sorry if I was rude. I'm new here and sometimes I might misbehave. I was just stunned with your beauty. I must say, Shinichi is very lucky to have you visiting him. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss..?"

Both humans blushed at those words, averting their gazes. The girl took the flower "I-it's alright. S-sorry I yelled like that. My name is Mouri Ran. I'm pleased to meet you." She added bowing and clenching her fingers around the flower stem.

Kaito chuckled, slowly shaking his head "Like I said, Ran-san, the pleasure is all mine. I assure you. Oh…" He gasped and shot a look at both of them "Should I leave you alone? I wouldn't want to intr -"

"Kaito… what are you impl -" Shinichi started, but Ran cut him off.

"No! It's nothing like that. It's fine, really! I-I just wanted to ask Shinichi what are his plans for tomorrow, but as he will be helping you it's fine! Just… um… good luck and take care." She said with distress in her voice and practically ran away.

Shinichi sighed, closing his eyes and Kaito chuckled, closing the doors. He smiled slyly at his host "Sooo~… She's your mate~?" He asked with a wink.

The detective blushed again, waving his arms before him "No! It's nothing like that! Don't go making assumptions like that!"

"Oh? Strange… But in that case, you don't mind if I take her~?"

"What?! No, you can't! And why would you..? No, I definitely won't allow you. Aren't you a kid anyway? And no, no… NO!"

"Hum..~? So you do like her~?" He asked, amused as he noticed Shinichi's blush deepen "You know… You should take her before somebody snatches her away."

"Hey… Don't even think -" Shinichi growled angrily.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't plan to steal her from you." The fox raised his arms defensively and sighed dreamily "But it sure would be nice to be cuddled by her. She was so soft and warm. I only wished she would just stroke my fur, putting me to sleep…"

"You wanted her to pet you..? Nothing more?" The teen asked carefully, reminding himself that the person before him was a fox and not human. But then there were legends indicating something more… Then again this guy was probably just a child. But it seemed he was referring to something more about the two of them…

Kaito yawned stretching "Of course… What else would I need a human female for? Anyway, I'm hungry and you promised to feed me when I get dressed." He reminded with a displeased expression.

Shinichi sighed, dropping the uncomfortable subject "Right, follow me to the kitchen." He turned around and started walking, without noticing a sly smile that bloomed of fox's face "By the way is there something you don't like, or shouldn't eat? And how much would you like?" The detective asked as he approached the fridge.

Kitsune just shrugged "Anything that is tasty and not cursed is fine. But I like sweets best." He admitted with a grin and yawned again, rubbing his eyes "Just a snack is fine. I'm tired anyway…"

Shinichi hummed, looking into the fridge. He'd gladly just eat something fast and go to sleep, especially considering his guest was sharing this idea. He noticed a few sausages "Do you mind to eat those raw, or do you want me to cook them?" He asked as he was taking them out.

"Huh?" Kaito pushed his way to the open fridge and placed a hand inside "It's cold inside! How come?" He took out his palm watching it with amazement.

The detective sighed "It's a machine made to keep cold inside, so the food will stay fresh longer." He had no intention explaining how a refrigerator worked "Kaito, focus please. This is a smoked sausage. Meat. Do you want it cooked?" He waved the said item before the fox's eyes.

The kitsune blinked at the offered food and took it. He sniffed it and took a small bite out of it. He was munching with a thoughtful expression on his face for a while, when suddenly the sausage was covered with the indigo flame. Shinichi blinked surprised feeling the heat from it. The fox did mention he can make his fire burn something. The flame died out fast and Kaito took another bite from his sausage. He smiled more pleased with the taste now. And threw a glance at the detective taking out his free hand "Want me to warm up yours?"

"Um… Yeah, thanks." Shinichi figured that way was faster than using a pot and he wondered if it would taste differently.

He watched in awe as the flame covered the meat in fox's hand, feeling the heat again. He hissed as kitsune passed him the prepared sausage. He blew at it to cool it down. Kaito threw him a worried look "Oh, sorry I forgot. You're not hurt, are you?" He asked with an apologetic voice.

Shinichi shook his head "No, it's fine. I just didn't suspect it would be this hot since you held it. Doesn't the heat bother you at all?" He asked taking a bite out of steaming food. It tasted somewhat like it was prepared over a bonfire.

"As long as it's from my flame, it doesn't. It'd be strange if it would, don't you think?" He smirked, munching on his food.

"If you say so. I honestly never met anybody capable of creating his own fire. But it's still surprising that something heated by it doesn't hurt you."

Kaito just shrugged "Well, I guess it could if I let it go and tried to grab it again. But I honestly never did. That was good by the way. Thank you~" He said licking his greased fingers.

"You can wash your hands here. See?" Shinichi explained, turning on the water at the sink and washing his own hands "This is soap, it will help you clean them better." He added pressing a bottle to extract some of the liquid.

Kaito hummed with interest, showing that it was something new for him as well. The detective wanted to start with his questions, but figured it can wait till morning. He covered his mouth yawning. It was definitely time to sleep. He went up to the bathroom and noticed that the fox followed him. He wanted to ask him to leave, but when he noticed the puzzled expression on his face, as he was examining everything inside, so he decided against it. Instead he patiently explained him the content of each bottle. The fox was listening, absorbing every bit of information. At the end he hummed happily.

"So that's why your breath doesn't smell so bad~" He summed up "So, where we'll be sleeping?"

"You don't want to take a shower, or anything?"

Kaito shook his head tiredly "I'll try this tomorrow. It's not like I need it anyway. If I get dirty I can just…" His whole body got covered in flames, hot enough to make Shinichi move away, when they died out fox's clothes were steaming hot, but weren't charred at all. He himself just rubbed his eyes tiredly. "So unless I get covered in mud, or something like that it's fine. But man… Now I really wanna sleep…" He yawned widely enough for the detective to notice his sharp fangs.

The teen guided his guest to a room, flicking the lights on "You can sleep here. Using your flame tires you that much, huh?" He added, seeing the ears and the tail stick out as well.

Kaito hummed, confirming it and went to the bed. He sighed, cheerfully burying himself under the cover, while still in clothes. "So soft~… Huh? Where are you going, Shin-chan?" He asked, perplexed, seeing the other teen leaving the room.

The nickname irked him, but he only sighed at that. He decided to leave it for tomorrow to talk about as well "I'm going to take a shower and then I'll sleep in my own bed. See you in the morning…"

"But… I want to sleep with you!" He whined, getting up.

Shinichi shot him a flat look "No. I'm not letting another guy to my bed."

Kaito sighed and threw him his best puppy-eyes look he could manage "And if I'm in my fox form? Please?"

The teen wanted to decline, but then he saw the look kitsune was giving him and he sighed, defeated. Despite the looks it was just a baby fox, he reminded himself, figuring he was probably afraid to sleep alone in an unfamiliar place, separated from his relatives. And there would be nothing wrong if a fox just curled on the bed next to him "Alright, let's have it your way. Come on, I'll show you to my room." He mumbled.

Kaito jumped out of the bed with a puff of smoke and ran towards him on his four legs. Shinichi wondered idly guiding him if it was more natural for him to walk on all four or just his hint legs while in his animal body. Not that it mattered, but still it made him think.

When he returned after the shower, he noticed kitsune sleeping, curled on the side of his bed. Shinichi smiled warmly and gently stroked his soft fur. The fox turned his head and the teen scratched him behind his ear. He purred, pleased, making the detective chuckle softly. "Goodnight Kaito…" He murmured, getting under the quilt and hoping that in the morning everything would be back to normal.

* * *

 **So… did you guys like it? xD**

 ** _Hope to see you next chapter_**


	2. Behind the glowing eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own MK or DC, or any other manga/anime to be exact. I just like to let my imagination run loose :D**

 **Well like I said earlier – this story will be updated only when I can't focus on F &H ;) And as now I was heavily ill and could not concentrate on anything serious… Here's your new chapter xD**

 **We're very glad you guys like this story so much ;) And I don't know who draw the picture – I only corrected it a bit and added color ;)**

 **So without further delay**

 _ **Please enjoy and review! :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Behind the glowing eyes**

* * *

Shinichi grumbled as he started waking up. It was Saturday and so there was no need to get up, especially since he was feeling so comfortable. He tightened his grip on the warm body he was holding and received a pleased murmur in return. The other person just nuzzled at his chest and the detective, smiled peacefully, feeling secure.

Wait… What?

Shinichi's eyes snapped open and blinked at the other teen in his embrace. He let out a startled yelp and jerked backwards, falling out of the bed with the other guy who was still holding onto him. The other teen, who ended on top of him, raised his head with a grumble and looked down at him.

"What..?" He moaned annoyed, clearly not happy with being woken up.

Shinichi's mind was still racing through the previous day and he shrieked before he could remember it all, taking note that the other guy was apparently naked. "Who are you?!"

"Shin-chan! Don't tell me you forgot me~?" The turned-fox, as the detective finally recalled, asked with a hurt voice.

Kudo felt his eyebrow twitch. "Could you explain me why are you in your human form? And naked again?! Get off me!" He tried to push him away, but the kitsune embraced him and wasn't letting go.

"Well, I was cold, so I buried myself under the cover, but then you started moving around, trying to grab me..! I was afraid you might crush me. Anyway, you were happy enough, so what's the problem..?" He grinned, clearly pleased himself about it, but his smile turned fast into a sly one "Or would you prefer if I did it like this..?" There was a puff of smoke and now there was Ran laying on Shinichi. She was holding him close and it didn't seem there was anything on her besides the quilt…

Shinichi took note of his hands, still placed on the fox's chest. Now there were soft curls underneath them. Absently he squeezed them and an avalanche of thoughts buried his mind. "Get off me! Turn back! Please!" He screamed, squirming to get free, while not touching the body on top of him and trying to stop his nosebleed at the same time.

The fox laughed and rolled off his victim, still staying in the female form. Laying on his side, entangled and covered enough with the quilt, Ran laid her hand on her hip "Oh~? But you seem so happy to see this body~… Maybe I should take this off..?" Kitsune looked down at the cover, slightly loosening it and taking a peek under.

Shinichi, breathing hard, waved his hands unwilling to touch the body looking so similar to his crush's, but desperate to stop the fox. "No! Don't..! Kaito! And don't look there! Just change back! Please!" His face was bright red and he was starting to feel dizzy from the nosebleed.

The girl giggled and got covered with white smoke. When it cleared the detective noticed to his relief that the fox turned back to his male form. Shinichi sat on the floor, pressing his nose bridge to gather his thoughts and scold the mischievous kitsune. From the corner of his eye he noticed the other teen also attempting to sit up, but as he tried it, he let out a groan and fell back on the floor, covering his eyes. The detective raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze towards the kitsune who was burying himself in the quilt, while letting out dissatisfied grunts. To his surprise, he noticed that the trickster was pale and breathing heavily.

"Oi… what's wrong?" He asked with worry, letting go of his anger.

In response Kaito made an unintelligible murmur, cuddling to Shinichi's hand. The detective felt his irritation build up again and he moved slightly away, out of the fox's reach, who let out a dissatisfied growl at that.

"Tired… and cold… Hug me..?" He mumbled, cracking an eye open.

Absently Shinichi noted that the pupil staring at him was vertical. He grimaced, annoyed with the pleading fox "Well, you should have thought about it before turning into Ran and wasting energy."

The kitsune sighed, letting his hand drop on the floor in the other teens direction "Turning is easy… Natural for me… Holding form during the day is hard…" He explained while closing his eyes again.

Kudo hummed, acknowledging the information and shrugged "So change back to your fox form. It would be easier for you then, right?"

"Can't… We have to find dad…" He grumbled, trying to get up. When he failed, he sighed and looked at Shinichi again "Hug me please..?"

"You can be in your fox form when we search, you know… And I'm not going to hug another guy, why do you even keep asking me to?"

"Can't… it would be bad if any demon noticed me and I'm too weak to fight them off now… I just feel better the closer I am to my followers…"

Shinichi frowned "I'm not your follower…"

"Follower, worshiper, call it what you want… Doesn't matter. You know about me and keep me in your thoughts, that's enough." He sighed and muttered to himself "Maybe a smaller form would be easier...?" Somehow he focused his gaze back on the detective "Don't laugh…"

Before Shinichi could respond to that, there was another puff of smoke. Absently the detective wondered if the fox can change without it and what actually the scentless smoke was. When it cleared, he noticed a small boy, maybe 6-7 years old, gathering himself off the floor. Kudo gasped as he looked at the face of the child. He looked exactly like young Shinichi, even their hair style and eye color matched. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't spot any differences. And he found it disturbing. The boy clenched his fists and grimaced.

"Guess I'll have to bear with it for now." He mumbled to himself, with voice slightly too serious for a child.

The teen blinked a few times. "You can change your apparent age?"

The kitsune shrugged. "It's just a disguise, so after I get used to one I can make slight changes to it. If you want I can show you in the evening how you might look when you're old~" He proposed with a smirk "It's a bit harder, so can't do it now. So… hug me now~?" He asked with a chirping voice that suited the child form a lot better.

Shinichi backed out slightly, watching the fox carefully. "So you steal energy from people to stay in shape...?"

"How rude! I'm not a demon you know!" The boy crossed his arms and huffed. "I only take what people let out anyway, so it doesn't hurt or tire out anybody. And the closer I am, the more I receive. That's why gods like to have their shrines and gather people there."

The detective hummed at that and tilted his head. That did make some sense, he guessed. The fox used the opportunity that he was distracted and nested himself in his arms. The teen shot him an annoyed gaze. "I don't mind holding you too much, but I'd prefer you were dressed."

"Jeez… you're so strict about that. And it's not like I can do anything about it now anyway… The clothes from yesterday won't fit. And as I am now, I can't transform them…" He mumbled, cuddling.

"Oh yeah… What happened to them anyway? They just disappeared when you turned back."

"I hid them for later. Didn't think you would mind."

"I don't really mind, but where did you hide them?" The detective insisted, eyeing the boy curiously.

"Here." The child snapped his fingers and there was a small puff of smoke before them, that uncovered a stack neatly folded clothes "There are limits, but to say it simple I can hide like this most things I'm able to lift." He explained seeing surprise on the teens face.

Shinichi frowned noticing a brown kimono underneath his clothes "What's this?" He asked picking it up, with his free arm to examine the cloth closer.

"Oh… I forgot I had this. Sorry…" He replied, abashed.

The detective rubbed the fabric between his fingers. He was not an expert, but was fairly sure it was not cotton, or any artificial cloth. The seam also was broad, unlikely machine-made. Most probably it was a hand-made kimono made with good quality, hemp fabric. It was in very good condition and smelled like the kitsune's fur.

"Where did you get it from?" He asked carefully.

The kitsune hummed for a bit, before answering "I think it was given to my dad as tribute and he let me take it."

That was understandable, but something still didn't add up unless… "Kaito..? How old exactly are you?"

The boy hummed, holding his chin and wondering over the question "Well… I'm not sure how long have I slept, but I think I'm not older than 9?" He answered with a shrug.

"What do you mean 'not sure how long you've slept'? How long can a kitsune sleep?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. It was actually a good possibility, since it might mean that the older fox haven't woken up yet.

The fox grimaced, unhappy with all the questions, but nonetheless replied to it with a huff. "Well a very tired kitsune can sleep for months. As for gods, it can be years. They usually do that when they use up too much energy, or simply feel like it."

Shinichi stared at the child in his arm, trying to comprehend what he just said. He looked again at the kimono in his hand. Was it possible it was from a time when cotton still wasn't popular in Japan? He gazed back at the boy, who didn't know or understand electricity or cars. It made sense… But he said he was 9… Maybe he wasn't aware of how long he's slept? Last night he did mention something about a war with demons. That was probably extremely tiring… Shinichi wasn't sure if he was supposed to dwell on this, but decided against it. He was worried that the understanding might be too big of a shock for a child. They might talk about it eventually, or even better, he would speak about it with his father, so he would explain it to the boy. This possibility was mind-blowing even for the teen, but then again, he was still getting used to the idea that he had a supernatural creature in his presence. He returned back to the matter at hand feeling the boy shiver in his arms. His skin was slightly chilly.

"You should get dressed. I think I might still have some clothes from the time I was in grade school." He mumbled, getting up from the floor, leaving the child from his grasp and walked over to the wardrobe "By the way I hope I won't have to hold you for the whole day?"

"Well can't say I would mind that~" The boy said with a grin. "But no, I won't really need it." He rubbed his arms and sighed "Hate it how delicate I am in this form…"

Shinichi finally found his old uniform and gave it to the child "Um… could you do something with the face, so you won't resemble me so much?"

Kaito put on the shirt and shot a look at the teen. "Is it really a problem? People will probably only think we're related. Anyway, sorry but can't do anything about it before the evening…"

"You did complain last night about the new moon… So that is another source of your power?"

"Yeah… something like that. Normally it wouldn't make much difference, but as I don't really have followers at the moment, it somewhat does…" He admitted reluctantly, while putting on pants.

"Alright… I understand your father will have the same problem when he wakes up?"

"I'm nothing like my father." He grumbled and shot an annoyed glare at Shinichi. "Is it important anyway? I don't see how this knowledge can help us find him. Could we focus on that instead? And I must admit that I am somewhat hungry…"

Shinichi shot a puzzled look at the boy. He was surprised to see him even slightly angered, but he dismissed it, figuring that the fox probably felt on edge, being separated from his dad. It was also possible that he didn't like admitting that he was powerless at the moment.

"Sorry, you're right. Let's go eat breakfast and then I'll ask you some questions about the details of your kidnapping, alright? It might help us find your dad." He smirked after receiving a nod from the fox and continued while they walked towards the kitchen "Oh and by the way… Do you think your father might wake up soon? I wonder if he might start moving, so we should thing about letting him somehow find you…" He added quickly, seeing an unpleased grimace on the kitsune's face.

"I doubt we have to worry about him waking up very soon… The last fight in the war took a lot out of him…" He explained while looking away.

The detective was sure now that the fox was hiding something. It seemed that something horrible must have happened during that war he was talking about… But thinking again, that wasn't very surprising, an experience like that had to be traumatizing, especially for a child. Most probably his father has gotten seriously injured and he felt responsible of looking after him. And then somebody abducted them and they got separated… Shinichi felt sorry for the little guy.

"Hope you don't mind sandwiches. I'm not much of a cook." He excused himself, taking out the butter and cheese from the fridge, and started to prepare food.

* * *

It was surprising how much the little boy could eat, but then again, it was probably to be expected since he didn't consume much last night and who knew when he ate before that. After the finished meal, they went to the library, where Shinichi remembered having a book about legendary creatures. It was also a place peaceful enough to start his questioning.

"So um… does a slumbering kitsune look somewhat different from a regular fox?" He asked, starting to search his bookshelves "I mean, is it possible that those who abducted you weren't aware of what you guys were and it was purely an accident?"

"Oh… good point…" The fox admitted curiously, looking at the book covers "I guess most people would mistake him for a statue."

"A statue, huh?" Well, that certainly opened a whole lot other possibilities… actually, horrifyingly lot of possibilities, as any collector might be interested in a fine piece of art "Could you maybe describe closer how he looks like now?"

With a raised eyebrow the fox took out a book titled 'The Demon of the Lonely Isle', a story written by Edogawa Ranpo "Well, it's a sitting fox, slightly bigger than you, his tail is surrounding him, covering his side. One of his front legs is placed on the platform his sitting on and the other is raised holding a big, blue, round gem, locked in his claws. Other than the jewel, everything is made of smooth, white stone."

It probably also looked like a genuine fox and if the gem was valuable, it could very well interest collectors… Hopefully anyone who took it wouldn't be secretive about their new acquisition… "Alright, anything you could tell me about the truck… I mean the wagon that you woke up in? Was there anything inside beside you two? Anything that caught your attention?"

Kaito thought about it for a moment and described everything he remembered from the inside of the truck. Unfortunately, he didn't notice any signs on the boxes and didn't pay attention to the license number when he fell out. It wasn't very helpful, but the only thing that could be any lead was a large number of differently shaped crates. Shinichi decided that the best course of action would be to go through the news and hope that whoever took the statue was willing to show it to the public.

After finding the book he was looking for and taking it out to study it later on, Kudo took his laptop and went to the living room. He didn't miss the fact how interested the fox was in the books, but if his deduction about the time he lived in previously was correct, it wasn't very surprising. He refrained himself from asking questions about it, glad that the kitsune was following him. He turned on the television for the boy to watch and was not disappointed to see how it intrigued him. Shinichi showed him how to use the remote and left him to it. Not needing to worry about the little guy anymore, he turned his attention to his computer, absently taking note that the boy was watching some kind of an open air magic show.

* * *

The detective was going through another collectors' forum, when he was suddenly interrupted by a startled gasp from Kaito. "Dad!" Shinichi turned his gaze quickly to the screen and noticed a commercial from a museum in center, inviting visitors to see a new cultural exhibition. One of the main attractions was supposed to be a divine fox statue. The detective laughed dryly, he didn't expect this to be this easy and figured he probably should have started with looking through museums. The kitsune insisted that they go right away there, so he checked the site to confirm the address. There was only one last thing left to do…

"Alright, I'll take you there, but first we have to do something, so you won't look so much like me." He pointed out, crossing his arms.

Kaito moaned in annoyance "I told you already that I can't do anything about it now. Does it really matter?"

"I know you said that, but… Wait a minute. I might have an idea." Shinichi smiled, remembering an item his father left in the study room and went to fetch it. "Here, put them on." He said passing the boy glasses without lenses.

The kitsune eyed them suspiciously, but put them on. The large frames did stand out on his small face, taking away some of the resemblance to the detective. Kudo gave a nod to that, pleased with the effect. Kaito just rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Can we go now?" He asked impatiently.

"Alright, but you have to promise me not to wander off in case you get distracted again. I don't want to end up looking for you."

Kaito's eyebrow twitched with irritation. "What do you think I am?"

'A powerless fox-kid, oblivious to the present world' crossed Shinichi's mind, but instead he said "The streets are very busy and it is easy to get lost, if you don't know the city. Come on, let's go."

* * *

The kitsune wasn't sulking for long, more distracted with everything around him to probably even remember that he was mad at Shinichi. Fortunately he wasn't running from the cars anymore, just observed them in awe for some time. He wasn't very eager to enter a bus, but nonetheless he followed the detective inside and after a while he started enjoying the ride.

The teen wondered how would they get the slumbering fox out of the museum, but hopefully Kaito was able to discreetly wake him up, so he would simply walk out at night by himself. Shinichi wasn't very pleased with the idea to somewhat deprive the exhibition of its main attraction, but in the end it was a living creature and they shouldn't have acquired it in the first place. Also it would be even worse if one day the kitsune would wake up by himself and go on a rampage.

The bus stop was conveniently near their destination, but it seemed that the new display has attracted lots of attention. Well, it was only to be expected, since it was Saturday. With a sigh, Shinichi stood himself in the line and had a hard time explaining the need to do it to Kaito, who just wanted to go inside without waiting. As they quarreled and the fox was struggling himself out of the teen's grip, two high school girls approached them.

"Shinichi?" Ran's voice made the detective stop what he was currently saying to the whining child and look at her. "What are you doing here?"

The teenager opened and closed his mouth, registering his childhood friend standing before him, with Sonoko, who was eyeing both of them suspiciously. "We wanted to see the new exhibition…" He stammered out.

Ran looked puzzled at the small boy beside her friend "Weren't you supposed to help Kuroba-kun find his father? And who's this?"

"Ah..! Um, it turned out it wasn't that complicated and we found him fast. Kaito is probably on his way to meet him right now. And this is..." Shinichi shot a distressed look around and noticed a wide commercial plastered on a passing bus, inviting to see a new Sherlock Holmes movie. "Conan-kun" He spurt and wanted to slap his face. Was it really the best he could think of? Some genius he was...

Ran opened his mouth to speak, but the fox was faster "I'm Edogawa Conan, nice to meet you. Shinichi-niisan is my cousin!" He chirped excidedly.

The long-haired girl smiled at the child "Nice to meet you. I'm Mouri Ran and this is Suzuki Sonoko. So did this Mystery Geek drag you here by force?" She eyed her friend suspiciously.

Shinichi frowned, annoyed by her words, but Kaito managed to reply her before he got his chance. "No, I was the one to ask him to come. I want to see the pretty fox-god statue, but the queue is so long! I don't want to wait!" He whined, giving his best puppy eyes.

"And he doesn't let me explain him that there is no other way…" The detective added with a sigh, inertly impressed by the fox's improvisation.

The kitsune grimaced at his guardian and whined louder "I wanna go in now!"

The girls looked at each other and Sonoko rolled her eyes under Ran's pleading ones. "Alright… You guys can come with us, but only if the brat stops yelling!" She added angrily, pointing at the boy.

Kaito clapped his hands, covering his mouth and shot her a scared, but hopeful look. They all went to the side entrance, where for some reason regarding Sonoko's heritage, they could enter avoiding the queue. When Shinichi spared a look at the fox, he showed him a sly grin and the detective started wondering how much of this encounter was planned beforehand. And how.

To prevent the child from grumbling about the exhibition he wanted to see the most, they headed there first. Unfortunately that room was still closed, as the workers were placing the last displays, but Kaito didn't care about the blocking line and slipped away from the teens. Once he was out of view, he turned back to his fox form and sneaked inside. There were lots of various items displayed on the sides of the room, locked in cases and in the middle, surrounded by glass cover, sat proudly the statue. Kaito looked around carefully, but it seemed that the workers were gone, at least for now. He crept out from his cover and ran towards his father. He stopped before the glass and placed his paws on it, looking up at the elder fox's mouth.

"I'm back dad, hope you didn't worry much?" He whispered with relieved voice.

The stone did not respond to him of course. The cub smiled sadly and slipped through the glass inside. He curled behind his father's tail and sighed heavily. He wasn't sure what to do now. Shinichi showed him a lot of this new world and thanks to how easy it was to find any information in this new time, so he could find out how to get back to Kinti. But it seemed they didn't want them there anymore. Kaito snickered quietly. People were so ungrateful. And after they promised they would never forget… To help them he even allowed them to do this… He scraped his claws over the stony tail. He twitched his ears hearing the teenagers call him, so he curled tighter in statues gaps.

"Conan-kun, come out!" Called Ran's concerned voice.

"You damned brat! I'm gonna rip your ears out if we get in trouble because of you!" Sonoko hissed, probably purposely too quiet, so the boy wouldn't hear, but Kaito did nonetheless and smirked at it.

"I'll check in there, you guys go see at the dinosaur display." Shinichi proposed, crossing over to the closed exhibition.

"Shinichi! You shouldn't go there...!" Ran hissed, distressed, and gasped, seeing her other friend follow the detective.

"That brat did yap about this display, let's just take a peak…" The other girl mumbled.

They all went inside, noticing with relief that nobody was there. The girls started looking behind smaller cases, while Shinichi walked towards the statue. It looked less realistic than he imagined, but that was probably the idea, because if it looked to 'alive', then people could maybe question how it was made. Looking down, he felt his heart skip a beat, when he noticed two indigo eyes looking back at him, from behind a stony paw. He looked at the glass, but it seemed undamaged. How the dammed fox managed to get in there?! Did they lock him inside, when they put on the cover?! He had to get him out of there somehow, best without pulling too much attention, because he had no idea how to explain it to the girls, or anybody else for that matter.

"Shinichi? Something wrong? You're pale…" Ran walked towards her friend, noticing him nervously looking around. She stopped beside him, tilting her head with a worried expression.

"N-no, I'm fine. Guess he's not here, huh? We probably should go look somewhere else." He proposed with a sheepish laugh.

"What are you so nervous about?" Sonoko mumbled, coming over and looked at the statue "Wow that is just… So plain. Wonder what makes it such a huge attraction, huh? Guess it's all about this gem. How did they even fit it in?" She came closer to look at the jewel locked between stony claws.

"Well I think it is pretty." Ran disagreed coming closer to the display herself, focused at the fox's mouth "I like how it is carved. Despite how big it is, it looks cute~ I like foxes~" She chuckled and turned her attention to the gem as well "I heard they say this gem brings prosperity to its owner and long life?" She asked, looking for a plate in hope it would say something about the legend.

Shinichi, distressed, looked back behind the fox's paw, but didn't see the kitsune there. He walked around the statue, but didn't notice him anywhere. How on Earth did he manage to in hide there?! He nearly jumped when he heard a voice from behind him.

"The original legend stated that the gem could bring prosperity only in god's possession and that it would bring misery to any mortal who would claim it." Stated a too-mature voice, spoken from a child's mouth and then Conan crooked his head and chirped "At least that's what they said in the TV program I watched~"

The detective smacked the boy on his head. "Don't scare me like that! How did you even..?" He cut himself off and rephrased the question. "Why did you run away? We would have come here later on…"

Conan let out a cry of pain, pulling the attention of the long-haired girl to them. "Shinichi! What are you doing to this poor child!" She scolded him and picked up the boy, who quickly showed the detective his tongue "Are you alright?" She cooed to him and the damned kitsune looked up at her with watery eyes.

"Shinichi-niisan is so cruel… It hurts…" He whined and cuddled to her, irking the detective even further. "Ran-neechan?"

"Yes?" She turned back to him, while they were getting out of the closed exhibition.

"You said you like foxes~?" He asked with an innocent smile, making Shinichi grind his teeth.

"Yep~ They are cute, fluffy and smart. You like them too Conan-kun?"

"Sure I do~" He chirped and made an uninterested expression asking carefully "So... are you happy the statue is here?"

"Yhm~" She nodded, still smiling and putting the boy down, once they were out of the room "It would be a waste, if we couldn't get to see it."

"So a lot of people will now be able to admire the statue now, right?" He asked, looking back to the way they came from unable to hid his concerned expression.

Sonoko huffed, annoyed. "Why are you asking all those questions, brat? It's a museum, of course lots of people will come and see it… Jeez… That's why I don't like brats…" She added mumbling to herself, but the kitsune seemed too preoccupied with his thoughts to take note of that.

Ran grabbed his hand and they continued their tour through the museum. A few hours later, when the display was opened, they went there again. Shinichi didn't miss how the fox was quiet, giving half assed answers to keep up his child act, but not really paying attention to anything. When they returned to the statue, he noticed the boy place a hand on the glass and whisper something silently, showing a sad smile. After they parted from the girls, the fox kept quiet, walking beside the detective. Kudo turned to an alley and stopped with a huff to get his attention.

"So, what's the plan? He is going to walk out of there by himself now?"

Kaito looked at him, confused "Huh? What do you mean?"

The detective shot him a deadpan expression "Don't give me that. You wanted so bad to find your dad and I saw you say something to him. You woke him up, right?"

The boy looked away, clenching his hands over his shoulders "No, I haven't. And I think I'll leave him there… They will take good care of him, right? I mean… he is their possession now and all…"

Shinichi frowned, not understanding anything "Wh… What are you talking about? What do you mean 'leave him there'? You were so frantic to find him! Won't he be worried when he wakes up in an unfamiliar place and without you around?"

The kitsune tsked, slightly angered. "He won't wake up anytime soon, so you don't have to worry about it anymore, alright? I've seen how distressed you were when I told you that my dad is white…" He added, seeing the teen's surprise "You were afraid of him and helped me only because of that…"

Kudo grimaced, unable to fully deny the accusation "I also wanted to help you…" He said quietly and looked closer at the fox, who seemed so sad for some reason "So… when will your dad be waking up?"

Kaito gulped and looked aside "He won't…" The detective blinked hearing the empty tone, from the boy, but dared not to speak at the moment, so the kitsune continued. "The war was very fierce and long… To end it finally, so the people could live soundly again, dad burned out all his fire." He swallowed again, overcoming the haze coming to his vision. "That's how you kill a god… All that was left was a cold, lifeless stone and the villagers carved the statue from it… To remember him by… But they forgot anyway. And he should be admired…" He added quietly.

Shinichi felt his heart drop. That did explain a lot. But could they really..? "They carved in his corpse..?" He asked quietly, unable to comprehend such a thing and the boy just grimaced.

Looking at the orphan, he didn't even feel bad about being deceived. The fox had no one to turn to and considering what he thought about the detective, he was probably certain that Shinichi would abandon him, if he knew the truth beforehand. He did try to leave him before… The teen crouched before the kitsune and embraced him.

"So what are you planning now?" He murmured "You know, you could stay with me, if you want." He didn't even want to imagine kicking out the poor cub.

Kaito gasped and pulled back to look Shinichi in the face "You mean it?"

The detective smirked "Well, I am your seer, right? Can't have my god wondering around." He added with an amused snort.

"Thank you…" He answered with a warm voice, ignoring the tease. He cuddled to Kudo again and jumped out of his grasp "Well, now I only have to wait for the full moon to take the jewel." He stated, tucking his hands in pockets.

"Wait... what? Why? Didn't you say you're leaving the statue?"

"The statue yeah, but I can't leave Pandora unattended. I have to keep it sealed, so would be best if I just took it. It is not meant for humans anyway. Especially with that legend twisted like that… It's too dangerous." He added with a grimace.

"What do you mean by that? You mean the legend Ran mentioned? Nobody would believe that… But what is this 'Pandora'?" He asked, recalling the Greek legend about the box, but it didn't make any sense together.

"People are sometimes stupid with their temptations and can do awful things, if they believe they will profit from it…" Kaito looked up at him and started walking towards Shinichi's house. "And it's not entirely false. The jewel would offer a lot to get away from us. Pandora was a demon my dad fought against, before I was even born. You can't really kill demons and that one was extremely powerful and cruel, so dad decided to seal it. It is too strong to lock him once and for all and the seal is weakened each full moon. I am able to enforce it, so the demon will stay locked, but I have to have it in my grasp to do it."

The detective nodded, trying to acknowledge the unrealistic story, but then again, if he considered this kitsune to be real, so why a demon could not be? "And what would happen if Pandora got free?"

"Well… demons feed on people by bringing out all the dark emotions. I assume this one could take control over every human in this city. So… make a wild guess… And I doubt there is another god capable of sealing Pandora again, once it's freed…"

Shinichi gulped, imagining it. "Alright… So why do you want to wait till the last moment to take it?"

The fox sighed, clearly feeling annoyed. "Because I am too weak now to do it, and I don't want to damage my dad to take it. I also intend to conjure a copy of it, so people won't be worrying about it too much. It would be also very embarrassing if people managed to catch me, while I was taking it… And it's not like anything can happen before the full moon, so it should be fine for the time being. I'll drop by every now and then and make sure about it."

The detective nodded to that. He didn't like the idea of stealing the gem, but assuming the kitsune wasn't lying, it was the best solution. He would have to ask the fox more about those demons, since it worried him a lot. He would like to confront his knowledge over them with what Shinichi knew from myths. He felt a migraine coming. It was all too surreal. And worse was that he started believing it. Slowly he was losing hope that it was all some wicked dream. He sighed heavily, deciding that in the evening he would read the book about kitsune he found earlier, wondering idly how stupid it was for him to allow Kaito to stay. When the boy started whining about being hungry, Shinichi started regretting his decision slightly.

* * *

 **I think that is enough of explaining~ After this we can come back to pure cuteness and some action~ Don't know when the next chapter will come, but I hope you'll be waiting for it~**

 _ **Hope to see you next time**_


End file.
